Only in lies does the truth await
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Hyrull was a dark place. So was The hero of time. the only one who wasnt dark was.....................
1. Only the begining of darkness

Ok this is a darker version of Hyrull. The one the ancient writings never told about because it would be too much for the people of Hyrull to handle. The Hyrull you know and love is just a cover up for something that was more evil then you could have ever imagined. How is it I know this? Well I was there my self this is my story, my journey with link the hero of time. And trust me people the princess was no tender-hearted person. We had our little cat fight here and there over link.  
  
The lightning was very close as Amri brought her double-edged sword up. Ganon, her adversary was smiling an evil grin. Silently he whispered into the imminent storm " Scared my princess?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Suddenly Ganon's smile withered and he lunged at Amri with fluid ease. Amri was tranquil. She knew it would be his first attack. She waited to the last second as he brought his sword inches from her face. She expeditiously turned her body around and put her foot out. Ganon caught his leg on her leg, as she silently slid out of his way as he fell.  
  
Amri did not move but Ganon felt furious with rage as he picked his self up and turned to face her.  
  
Amri was not a dirty fighter; it was against her enlightenment to attack when her opponent was down. However, that did not stop her from putting them down. When he turned to face her she made her move. She struck out and up with her sword giving him a long gash across his face. His blood ran fast and pure.  
  
He knew she could have killed him instantaneously but she did not and that was enough to anger him even more, for she was playing with him.  
  
Without warning the fight broke out into an all-out frenzy of sword attacks. One move after another it was like a deadly dance for life. It was only a matter of time until some one slipped and the other gained a deadly advantage.  
  
Amri was a good fighter, but Ganon was the older of the two. He was a little quicker and a lot more war oriented. Amri had left him enough room to strike at her and he did. All Amri felt was the tepidity of her own blood running down her face. Ganon had cut a very big gash across Amri's face. Amri was now dangerous and blind with rage.  
  
When Amri swung her sword a flash of lightning struck close by and the thunder was defining, but it did not faze them at all. Suddenly a strong and steady downfall of rain started to pour out on top of the two fighters. Amri knew it was a sign from the gods to quit fighting, but she did not care any more. Ganon had pushed her to far this time and he was going to pay for what he had done to her.  
  
Suddenly Ganon let out a howl of rage and charged at Amri. As he came closer he burst into flames and became a living fireball of death. Amri did not know what to do, for the first time in her life she was terrified.  
  
Then just before he came close enough to burn her everything went black. The last thing she heard was Ganon's Cry of defeat. 


	2. Becarfull what you dream

The alarm was buzzing in Amri's ears. It was Six in the morning and the sun was just thinking about coming up. Amri sat up looked at her alarm and gave out a deep sigh. She looked at her self and realized she was all wet. Her feet were covered in mud. Then to her horror, she saw dried blood all over her room.  
  
She was a foster child sent from one home to another. They say that when she was younger, about eight or so. She was found wondering New York with snow past her waist. All she had on was a silk dress with gold trimmings.  
  
Of course, they sent out papers asking if any one knew about her. However, no one even saw her until that day. With no one to send her home to. the city became her legal guardian and she was sent to her first foster family. They were nice but wherever she went she gave every one chills.  
  
Not the kind you feel when you are cold. The kind you get when you know something is not quite right. It did not help much that her hair was so red it was almost like fire, and her eyes seamed to glow with an errie silver when it was dark. Recently she found out they glow red when she is angry, blue when she is sad and green when she is happy. It is not a bright glow. You would not be able to see them in daytime, night was when they were the brightest.  
  
Three years later she had traveled all the way to California, mostly because when the word spread about a freaky girl with glowing eyes, no foster family wonted her. Then a strange call from California came and they specifically asked for Amri. They said they did not know who she was. However, they kept thinking of the name.  
  
Now here Amri is sitting in her bead at her new family's house with blood all over the bead. This was the third week in a row she had the dream. Every night it became increasingly real. At first Amri and her foster mother thought she was waking up all sweaty. However, when the mud came they took her to a sleeping doctor. He said it was just because she was sleep walking.  
  
She spent the night at the sleep clinic, not once did she get up out of bead. Nevertheless, sure enough the mud and water was there. Today Amri was to go back to the clinic for further testing after school.  
  
When Amri heard her door open, she turned her head so her mother could not see it.  
  
"Well, did you dream something different, maybe of gold?"  
  
Amri shook her head, which only made the blood run .  
  
"Amri what's wrong, is that blood, look at me!"  
  
When Amri turned her head. Her mother let out a blood-curling scream and ran to Amri. She grabbed one of Amri's favorite shirts and pressed it against her face. All the time repeating "Are you ok, oh my God"  
  
Suddenly Amri's foster father came running into Amris room with about five other kids behind him.  
  
"Sherry, what is it?" he asked as he ran up to his wife.  
  
When he saw the blood, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"YES DAN, Get the car ready we are going to the doctor!"  
  
Amri's mother started giving orders left and right, never letting go of Amri's forehead.  
  
"Tina, get me some of her clothes, Joe, Get my purse, Gracie, help me get Amri dressed, NOW!"  
  
Suddenly the house was in a frenzy of getting things ready. When every thing was done Amris head had stopped bleeding and was starting to crust up. When the car was loaded, they speed off to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived the doctors rushed Amri into the emergency room. When Amri finally sat down, she was dizzy from the pain and the loss of blood. It was only a few seconds before everything went black after that.  
  
Amri knew she had passed out, but she did not expect to start dreaming so fast. It was as if she was having flash backs of her self when she was older.  
  
"Amri, I have found you long at last, I don't have much time but listen fast, HE is already on his way to you. Do not let him take you. HE will use you to kill us. Remember who you are so you can save our world. You must remember before it is too late He has already killed the king and you're."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and a bone-chilling laughter could be heard.  
  
"Amri, I have found you. I knew if I lured you here you would stay in one place long enough for me to find you."  
  
Then she saw the man from her dream jump out of the darkness from her dreams and into her mind. Then she smelt the strong odor of smelling salts. The doctors were trying to bring her back. When she opened her eyes she felt the man from her dreams jump out of her and into her reality.  
  
She knew every one ells could see him because they let out a scream. Amri felt her head and found they had stitched it up before they brought her back. Then she looked up as the man made for her throat She dodged him and rolled off the other side of the bead. When she looked back up he had lifted the bead and was getting ready to bring it down on her.  
  
Amri Quickly got to her feet and ran out of the room. When she looked back, he was throwing people carelessly like ragdolls. He had a muscular build, greater then that of her early dreams of him. He suddenly turned to face her and she saw he had the scar of where she had cut him in her dreams.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of Amri. It was so bright she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, there was a woman of great muscular build. She had silver hair and her eyes were glowing red.  
  
When she saw the man her eyes glowed even brighter and she mumbled something. Suddenly he started to howl out in pain as his leg caught on fire with a bright purple flame. Then the woman grabbed Amri by her shirt and pulled her closer. She then used her other hand to throw something on to the ground. Suddenly the Bright flash was back. Amri and the woman disappeared completely. It was as if neither of them ever existed.  
  
The purple flames went out, and the man quit screaming in pain. He looked up and screamed with rage. Every one that heard would remember that for that would be the last thing they ever heard before going deaf. 


	3. The deku Tree

When Amri opened her eyes she was flying throe time and space. Amri could see glimpses of a worlds history it seamed to be rich with blood and war. A place Amri knew she did not wont to be. It was then that Amri saw a dark hole. It was like some one blackened it so that no one could see what happened in that time. It was then that Amri realized the woman was still holding her by her shirt. Without warning it ripped and she fell into a dark hole. When she looked up the woman was gone. When she looked down, she was beside her self with fear. Amri saw she was falling to land. And it wasn't a slow fall.  
  
It was morning when Link saw the fairy flying to him. It was flying like it was just born and was rushing to tell him something. Before Link could do anything, it flew into the wall behind him with a tinny gasp.  
  
It landed softly on the foot of his bead and sat there dazed for a few minutes. Then it turned to him and bowed.  
  
"Ellow, My name is Navi, The great forest spirit sent me to you, he is dying, and he said he has things he needs to tell you."  
  
Before the tinny creature could say anything more Link was up and out the door.  
  
"HAY, Wait for mee!"  
  
The tiny fairy flew as fast as she could to catch-up with the boy. When she caught up with him he was already at the tree. She flew up to him and landed softly on his shoulder. Week from having to fly so hard.  
  
Link was standing at the base of a mighty tree. Only the Kokerians of the forest were aloud to get this close to the tree. But no one, not even the Kokerians had been any further. The tree spoke to them with a mighty voice and that was how the Kokerians lived.  
  
Now this was no ordinary giant tree. It was more then a giant it was bigger than anything link ever saw in his life. The tree was so tall that when the sun moved slightly during the winter, the forest was put under its shadow everyday. It was like a mountain that seamed to reach forever to the sky with no top. If you wonted to walk around the base of the tree it would take a few days journey to reach the spot you started at.  
  
It was at this tree that link stood looking to the top waiting for the tree's booming voice to talk to him. But it didn't, to Link's Amazement an opening formed at the base and he saw a spiral staircase in the center. When he looked up all he saw was the massive tree and the never-ending branches. It was so big A city could thrive un-noticed.  
  
When Link walked throe the doorway he looked back only to see darkness. When he looked forward he saw the stairway. It was made of white rocks and was trimmed in gold. When Link stepped on the first step it suddenly started moving. It went up like an elevator twisting like a corkscrew. It was some time before it stopped at the top. Their Link saw a door that was made of wood and gold.  
  
They were to big for him to open, but when he put his hand on them they creaked as if it was the first time they were opened. What Link saw next made him fall to his knees with shock and pure amazement.  
  
HE saw a giant magnanimous castle growing from the top of the tree. It was so big he couldn't believe it existed. Without warning a voice behind him made him jump back to his feet.  
  
"Link, you don't remember this place? You act as if it was your first time here."  
  
When Link turned around he saw an elf that was many times taller then himself. He had white flowing hair that was braided in one long braid that dragged the ground. His face looked as if it had been carved from stone, and hasn't weathered away yet from age. His eyes were bright green, only one other person Link knew had eyes that green.  
  
It was his girlfriend Saria. She was an almost exact duplicate of the man standing in front of Link.  
  
"I see you know my daughter, Sarithintiaanna lillianilthina Fairlymotherlin, You call her Saria. She was born on the first day of spring, Her mother was happy even if it was a short happyness."  
  
Link couldn't help but ask, " What happened to her?"  
  
"Imperiallana, was of a different kind of elf, her race was a fighting race. She left me so she could protect the Central Kingdome. If the central kingdom falls to evil hands, then all other kingdoms are fell to that evil power." Suddenly the man gasped and he fell to the ground as if in great pain. Link rushed to his side and put the elf's head on his lap. Some how this person felt like a father to Link. And it was grieving him to see the man in such pain.  
  
"Link, you must travel back to your land, I have kept you safe for as long as I could. Your destiny is apart of another; you will find each other. Link listen carefully, this will not be hard at first but you must not fall in love. It may destroy you in the end."  
  
Link took a few seconds to let the mans words sink in. then it hit him. "Am I not a Kokerian?"  
  
"No link, you are a Hyrullian, a child of the central kingdom."  
  
The man quickly sat up as his body was suddenly thrown into a fit of coughs. When he quit coughing he had blood allover his hands. " Damn, He is to strong to hold off any longer. Link I am dying, you must leave now, you cannot save me the curse runs to deep."  
  
Suddenly the man clutched his chest and went limp in Link's arms. Slowly the mans body begun to glow a soft green and it started to shrink. When it was complete all that was left of the mighty spirit was a small green gem, the size of a seed.  
Link took the seed and held it to his chest and closed his eyes. "I will avenge your death, I will find the other and I will travel to the central Kingdome." When link opened his eyes he was at the base of the Great tree. When he looked up he saw it was dead and brown. Then with out warning link felt a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head and he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he heard was Mido telling the others he murdered the Deku tree. 


End file.
